


显影

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: Ryuji水仙SAKURA x LOVE HURTS
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

摸到剑柄的一刻，寒冷似乎长出具体形态。

地下室的墙砖是冰冷的，缓慢流动的空气是冰冷的，连箱盖上的浮尘也是冰冷的，落向地板时隆二以为它们会像雪花飘进泥坑一样瞬间融入暗影中。

经年累月聚集的灰尘令他打了个喷嚏，泪水也飞出眼角。隆二翻过一路摸索石梯和隧道两侧墙壁的手掌，用相对干净的手背揉起鼻子。他的眼睛被刺激得有些红肿，但不是因为哭泣。自打家族成员从武斗好手到顶端的号令者都一一中弹或被枭首，他一直没哭过。

得知变数之前他还像过去那样，是彻头彻尾的局外人，流着相同血脉的亲人们在他和家族事务之间架了保护墙，就连此次围攻的精锐势力也没查出名声显赫的今市组还有个不在清单上的名字。

如今他已不在局外。

隆二在成山的柜架、抽屉、箱匣之中翻找。发生紧急事态他才会长途颠簸来到这处隐匿在宁静村落中的别墅，既然有堪比地上面积大小的地下室，他肯定能找到想要的东西，武器、祭坛、咒术阵……什么都好，能干掉对方一个是一个。他的手和脚冷得有些麻木，火焰却在肚子里烧得五脏六腑不停翻滚。

稀少的氧气和陈物散发的霉味使脑子开始胡思乱想了，隆二用衣物缠包的手反复掂着剑身，且不论是否有奇迹，现在就有把兵器形状的重物在他面前，可他能做什么呢？

等他费劲撬开剑鞘，锈迹已经把衬衫下摆染得像擦过锅底的抹布，于是他索性脱了衬衫，双手牢牢握住剑柄，试图朝想象中的庞大对手刺出几个剑花。最后他颓然坐倒在地。

隆二的手经常接触琴键，漆面光亮的钢琴从小就放在他的书房。手指长得很漂亮，多练练会更修长、更有力，老人托起他的手腕端详，慈祥笑容如同这些年弹过的曲谱在他脑海中清晰呈现。隆二低头捏动指关节，这双手能敲击出铿锵音符，却无法像样地挥舞一把快朽掉的剑……他抽动鼻头，泪水渐渐涨满眼眶，这时他才感到心上和脸上一阵酸痛。

更强烈的痛感在拉扯皮肤，一道弯曲的红线缓缓滑过隆二手腕上方，护剑的剑鞘锈掉了，剑刃却异常锋利，不知何时割破他的手臂。隆二团起衬衫，按住狭长的伤口，血却流淌到指根，在剑身上滴下星星点点的鲜红。

应该绑紧胳膊，快点，他撕下一条衣袖，连咬带拽为自己包扎，全然不顾刘海散在额前来回摇晃，更没有发现那把金属长剑正像淬火般嘶嘶腾起青烟。

不是因为失血过多而濒临休克，也不是地下陈腐有毒的气息令人丧失神智，眼前的变化让他瞠目结舌。

似有无形的火焰在燃烧，黑烟拔地而起直窜天花板，又迅速四面延伸，将他围在中央。隆二用没受伤的手臂左右驱赶烟雾，他壮胆跨出一大步，却又收回腿，慢慢向后退。

不断聚拢的浓烟中，漆黑的人影正面向他走来。

说是面向，因为隆二确信始终盯着自己的目光就来自那张模糊的脸。

如果是家族以前犯下罪孽招致的冤魂要拿他抵命，他也认了，但不是现在。

闭眼时隆二以为自己牙咬得很紧，其实却在大喊：以后任凭处置，请先等他以牙还牙以眼还眼。

“我还以为是个准备自刎的懦夫，原来是有胆量的人。”

话音就在耳边。勉强止住血的伤口还在抽痛，隆二仍然捏紧拳，迫使自己睁眼看那近在身侧的怪影。

黑烟凝聚成长发，轮廓陡峭的脸仿佛从最深沉的夜幕中浮现，既无笑容也无怒意，却使他感到有利刃抵在背后，万不可掉转头或夺路而逃。

黑烟中又伸来一只手，被手指抬起下巴时隆二连吞咽口水都忘了，他重新站定，一言不发。

“你想做什么？”

显出全部身形的男人问道。

原来他本就是漆黑的，从头到脚一身乌黑衣装，关节处覆有甲胄。男人拿起地上沾血的剑，一个抬手长剑就流畅滑进剑鞘，方才铁锈斑驳的剑鞘此时完全变了样，铮亮如新。隆二回想儿时听过的传说，今市家曾经有位剑士，战退千万敌军，斩除妖物邪祟，至死都在守护这方原野上的神树……

该是他来问这句话。隆二无法想象一个古代剑士的幽魂，或是剑的附丧神，此时现身是为了听从他的想法。

契约已经生效了。男人又说。

剑插在他腰侧的挂袋上，而他又移到隆二跟前，刹那间隆二感觉脸上有头发擦过的细微瘙痒，他不禁屏息。

不能称之为幽魂，男人现形后的身躯竟然是可触碰的，反而没有先前那般可怖，隆二想。

尽管男人的手指又爬上他的面颊，几道冰凉触感贴合他的额头、颧骨，然后滑到嘴边。隆二僵直的腿晃了晃，倒不是在躲闪，而是他被割破的手臂再次裂开。

“什么都可以？”

他是够大胆，敢跟来历不明的怪物谈条件。隆二捂住手臂，任男人在他上唇的胡茬处来回抚弄，仿佛在探他的气息是否足够镇定。

“你刚才说过，以后任凭我处置，我答应了。”

男人回答。

崩开的伤口渗出血，这次隆二不觉得疼痛难忍，只觉得麻痒。

正如男人揽住他的腰，令他无法滑落只能用嘴唇接住的那个吻。

与手上力道相反，男人的吻既不像在吞噬也没有故意用牙齿弄破他的舌尖，似乎真在恪守什么牢不可破的誓言。软绵的触感令隆二开始分神，他有些抓不住男人交叠在胸前的衣襟。

好像有声音在对他说，你可以先休息。声音带着沙哑，却很柔和，如果唱安宁曲应该十分动听。

不知怎么这嗓音令他安心，就像长久以来的悲伤、愤怒和绝望都找到归宿。

隆二垂下了手。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 低速行驶

狰狞伤痕仅剩一条浅白的线，隆二小心地触碰手臂表面凸起的皮肤，一觉醒来他感觉浑身又有了力气。

是男人抱着他回到楼上卧房，当时他在失血和过度紧张之下晕在对方怀里……看到合衣睡在旁边的身影时隆二就猜出大概。

睡觉时男人的长发束成一股，在床单上蜿蜒成河流，这景象他不曾在哪位枕边人身上见过。隆二轻搓着长发尾端的发尖，男人动了动肩膀，散发盖住大半张脸，隆二再次放轻手上动作，拂开那些发丝。

昨天他没敢细看，光是接住男人投来的目光就花去不少精力，现在再看这张脸，竟和自己有些相像。

真是若干年前的某位祖先借由咒术复活？换作毫无干系的陌生人，面孔相似多少会不舒服，而男人开始虽然可怕，后来的举动却很体贴。他身上正穿着男人给他套好的睡衣，汗水和脏污也被擦拭过，因此昨晚他才睡得格外舒适。

搁在男人侧颈的手指突然被紧紧捏住，隆二大叫一声，惊醒的男人立即松手，随后又安慰他般，替他揉着撞痛的指骨。

“抱歉，”漆黑有神的眼睛盯得他别过头，“让我看看。”

男人拉过他受伤的手臂，凑到近前仔细端详的样子令隆二不禁挺身端坐。

温热气息打在已经愈合的伤口，男人先是用嘴唇轻碰，接着隆二感到舌头舔舐皮肤的摩擦。他涨红脸往后缩，手腕却被拽住。

淡光围绕着浅白伤痕和男人厚实的唇，像有自我意识般游走，尚在愈合的疤痕竟然完全消失，皮肤又平滑如初。

隆二又是惊喜又有一丝担忧，他仅仅希望男人帮助自己复仇，倒没想过让男人保护自己的安危。

“如果你遭遇意外，就失去意义了。”

他不再是伶仃活在世上，一个念头出现在隆二脑海，家族沉沦之后他从未指望从谁口中听到这种话。

结实的臂膀抱住他，把他放回枕头和被子之间，隆二的侧脸则被对方下巴上的胡子摩挲着。昨天唇舌交缠的吻他还有清晰印象，和一个男人如此亲密接触……他干咳几声，想驱散当下的氛围。

“我只是拿回应有的报酬。”

“什么报酬？”

隆二问。然后他不得不又一次紧闭双眼感受男人舌头在他口中翻搅。这次男人抚摸他脸庞时很轻柔，吮吸的力气却令他舌根都在发酸，推开对方后隆二差点头晕，他张嘴拼命吸气。

治疗他的伤需要补充力量，体液交换就是最简单的方法。不如就让伤口自行慢慢长好，隆二烦恼地揉着脖子，每次都得跟对方接吻他可受不了。

何况那是个男人，还是跟他长得很像的男人。

“后面还会有很多这样的时候。”

随着一声响指，剑士衣装消失在空气中，男人赤裸的躯体在隆二面前一览无遗，腰腹精瘦有力，腿脚修长，胯间的东西半隐于茂盛毛发中。隆二虽然为了长时间演奏做过锻炼，相形之下却显得瘦弱。他收回打量过久的目光，意识到对方正等着自己，连忙将衬衣裤子抛过去。

“换好衣服我们就出发，Sakura。”

沾过他的血、与对方订立契约的长剑，剑身底端刻有一朵樱花，花瓣盛放，隆二以此称呼男人。

回程的列车上，现代装束的Sakura抱着用布包好的剑鞘坐在隆二对面。窗外屋舍连绵，柏油道路两旁电线杆直直杵立，对于沉睡多年的魂灵全是新鲜事物，工业时代的景色一一流过那对沉默却发亮的眼睛，隆二不时瞟向他。束起的长发垂在他胸口，随着车厢的颠簸而晃动，Sakura却正襟危坐，俨然是随时待命的武者。尽管与周围躺靠于座位休憩的乘客格格不入，隆二觉得他反而别具魅力。

家中的答录机收到一则留言，来自曾与今市家族合作过的联盟帮派，对方是父辈中的朋友，隆二相信这条留言的真实性。电话里急促的男声催他快搬家，并且让他留意城中的一个地点。

是间年轻人们爱去的酒吧，他曾经在那里办过一次钢琴演出。

“你要走吗？”背后沙发上的Sakura问道。

“不，我暂时不想搬走，”隆二在客厅来回踱步，“我不想什么都还没开始就认输。”

面目严肃的剑士此时大笑了几声。

“他们应该多教你几招，剑术？不，射击？你们的时代有更便捷的武器。其实你很适合习武。”

在运动社团时隆二拿过一些奖杯，总是坐着弹琴会变傻，练琴之余他也爱跑爱跳。然而竞技运动有规则和裁判，无法跟真刀真枪的殊死搏斗相提并论。隆二一阵懊恼。

从沙发上起身的男人又换回漆黑的甲装，长剑被他单手扛在肩头。

您是主人，请尽情按您的喜好命令我。Sakura朝他倾身。

读书时代隆二受过家里保姆仆役的照料，成年后他才搬到陌生城市一个人生活，但差遣他人不是他的爱好。

如果我是主人，隆二低头自己踩在地板上的脚背，那他是什么？

届时Sakura会为他冲锋也可能为他流血，可他没把他看成一件武器，或一个供他使唤的奴隶。

“别这样喊我，我叫隆二，”他把电脑上的坐标和地图发到手机，“我和你一起去。”

“好的，隆二。”

见他没有要抱头躲在家里的意思，Sakura也没强行要求他留下。自己的名字被相似的嗓音念出来，隆二说不上是这个还是跟男人接吻更奇怪。

顶楼的风刮得很急，呼呼刮擦隆二的耳廓。从高处俯瞰有利于定位侦察，Sakura靠着围栏，扫视一个个走出酒吧大门的人影。隆二不住搓着冰冷的手。

“是他们吗？”

他停下了往掌心呵气，连忙窜到Sakura身边，顾不上被盔甲戳疼的肩膀。

“没错，和资料上一样。”

闭门不出的几天隆二在过去的报道和家族资料库中锁定第一批名单，也因为两边在明面上的生意有过摩擦，搜索比较顺利。

“在这里等我。”

夜色中Sakura纵身跳到围栏外，像黑色的鸟张臂跃进高楼下的霓虹光幕。那束长发在隆二眼前倏地腾空，他的呼吸也跟着加快了。

隆二跑到围栏前搜寻酒吧附近的路口和巷子，条条幽深的小路隐在黑暗里，那里藏匿着城市无法见光的秘密和罪行。既看不见那几个打手模样的男人，也不知道Sakura究竟在哪儿，他裹着披肩席地而坐。披肩是Sakura从沙发上拣起来给他披上的。

你太瘦了，冷风会把你吹病的。当时Sakura替他拉拢披肩，他被围在两条胳膊之间的狭窄空间，听到这句话尴尬地想给对方一拳。隆二把大半张脸埋进柔软毛线里，将注意力转回手机上的文件。

回家后Sakura习惯拧起的眉头稍微舒展，拥有实体后的第一次大幅度活动手脚让他眼神更亮了。等隆二从浴室出来，茶几上的空酒瓶赫然映入眼中，他暗叫不妙。

“这酒太涩，我以前喝的更甜一些。”Sakura手枕着沙发靠垫，嗓音也变得像酒一样柔润。

“这也是报酬？”隆二费劲地拉起男人，推他进浴室。他偶尔会趁兴自斟自饮，但可不是像这样一口气灌下整瓶。

“我要的报酬只有一种。”

Sakura让全身衣物自行隐去，抬脚跨进放满水的浴缸，随后把正欲转身的隆二也拽进来。

红酒的酸涩和余甜在隆二嘴里迅速扩散，Sakura舔过他的齿列，在他剧烈挣扎索求空气时放开勾紧的舌尖，又继续吻得更深。

浴袍已滑到臂弯，隆二依稀可见肋骨的胸膛贴着男人紧实的胸肌，体温快速上升，却使在夜风中待了太久的身体迎来久违温暖。他抵着男人喘气，无意识探舌去舔流到嘴边的唾液，又被男人含住下唇，碾磨片刻后卷住他的舌头在两人胶合的嘴里来回游荡。

跟之前的吻不一样。Sakura剥下他湿哒哒的浴袍扔到浴缸外，他趴在对方肩头，任凭两只手在背后慢慢拍抚，帮他稳定呼吸。水流使一部分身体变得轻盈，热度却越来越多地聚向某一点。隆二挪开与Sakura相抵的腿，悄悄伸手遮挡逐渐挺立的性器。

Sakura先他一步，握住发胀的前端，掌心上的茧擦过柔嫩孔穴时，隆二紧紧按住对方的手臂，但他没能收住喉咙里冒出来的叹息。

“我受伤了。”Sakura拉过他一只手，摸向自己腰侧，毫无醉意的眼睛表示所言为真。隆二急忙凑近细看，匕首划出的伤口已经凝合，可想必刚才一定让他经受过痛苦。

散开的乌发垂入水中，漂满小半个浴缸，男人盘腿坐在当中，饱满胸膛起伏，乳首在水面上方坚挺着，像尊爱欲之神的塑像。隆二捞起那些湿漉漉的头发，伸长手臂在男人脑后挽成发髻，他主动吻住男人厚实的双唇，整个人靠过去。

接吻让他不必往下看，隆二偷偷瞄一眼又闭上，Sakura腿间竖起一座宝塔，粗硬的肉棒与他的牢牢并在一起，他甚至能感觉上面血管膨胀后的走向。Sakura的掌心有握剑磨出来的厚茧，指头也更加粗糙，用力搓揉他的性器时却比他自己动手的快感要强烈好几倍，隆二感觉男人与他相互摩擦的肉棒也在不断弹动，他急急地扭动腰，竖起的大腿往前压，只想跟对方黏合得更紧密。

吸咬他舌头的嘴唇移走了，隆二睁眼就看见一双蓄着笑意的黑亮眼睛，Sakura在微笑，尚未闭合的唇却像在挑动他，热流在他心中冲来撞去。

他忽然接连叫出几个高音，男人上下滑动的手越来越快，拇指还时不时按压性器顶部的肉孔。隆二抱住男人汗湿的背，停下一切晃动，唯有挤在两人腹间的性器不停抽搐，感受精液断断续续喷出，他忍不住咬向男人肩头隆起的肌肉。

男人硬到极点的肉棒也在他小腹洒下精液，隆二抬起疲惫的眼皮，那张相似的脸正做着他自己不可能露出的诱人神情。Sakura眯眼笑着，摸了一把他性器前端，手指缓慢伸入口中又拿出，品蘸蜂蜜般惬意。

“多谢赏赐。”

嗓音也像蘸了蜜。

不用看水面隆二也知道自己脸红得能滴血。


End file.
